


Hazbin Hotel OC Description: Mercy

by KQueen26



Series: KQueen's Hazbin OC Descriptions [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen26/pseuds/KQueen26
Summary: Hey everyone!So this is the first thing I've ever written on AO3, and I'm gonna start a series called "Hazbin Hotel: Mercy" and I thought I'd introduce my OC.  I don't want to give anything away, but I can say is that my OC is definitely going to be the main character and the story will be focused around her.  To help everyone out, I made a brief character description to help give you an idea about her.I'll post the first story as soon as I can, but I thought I'd post this to help give everyone an idea.Enjoy!
Series: KQueen's Hazbin OC Descriptions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155512
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Hazbin Hotel OC Description: Mercy

Name: Mercy Sampson.

Gender: Female (She/Her).

Species: Fallen Angel.

Date of Death: 1676 (hanged for witchcraft).

Age: 20.

Personality: Kind, intelligent, brave, witty, sarcastic, feisty at times.

Likes: Alastor, the hotel, her friends, chocolate, music, carnations, the color blue, dancing, reading.

Dislikes: Being accused, Alastor (formerly), her death, Valentino, Vox, betrayal, her "noose" marking and birthmarks.

Appearance: Tall, slender with white skin and black splotches on her arms, chest, and legs, and one over her right eye resembling inkblots. Around her neck is a marking where she was hanged when she died. Long black and white hair reaching her upper back. Green eyes with dark gray sclera. Dresses conservatively, mostly vintage style.

Alive and as an angel, Mercy had blonde hair and her eyes were still green. She had birthmarks all over her body (mirroring her inkblot marks as a demon), which she felt self-conscious about.

Relationships: Alastor's love interest and best friend of Angel Dust, Charlie, Vaggie, and Niffty. Uneasy around Husk. Hates Vox and Valentino, the former because of his feud with Alastor and the latter because she sees him as disgusting.

Powers & Abilities: As a fallen angel, Mercy still has some angelic powers, and is shown to be rather powerful, with some unique abilities of her own. She has telepathy, telekinesis, intangibility, and invisibility. Trained as an Exterminator, Mercy is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and is adept with spears and swords.

History: Mercy was a young Puritan who lived as a farmer outside a remote Massachusetts village. She was born with birthmarks all over her body and her family's religious beliefs made her feel like an outcast and a scapegoat for minor things such as forgetting to feed the chickens or not fetching water. When a man she rejected was tormented by bizarre afflictions, Mercy was falsely accused of witchcraft and hanged. It is later discovered he lied about his afflictions to get revenge on Mercy for refusing to marry him. When she died, her soul was sent to Heaven and she eventually became an Exterminator. In 1934, she accidentally landed herself in Alastor's radio tower and fought him, almost overpowering the demon before being summoned back to Heaven. After discovering an unsanctioned hit on Charlie by her angelic superior, Mercy is accused of treason and became a fallen angel. She later joins the Hazbin gang to help them out, believing that Charlie's plan is possible.

Headcanon Voice: Cristina Vee or Brina Palencia.


End file.
